Viridian Dawn: Escaping the Shadow
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: Luigi uncovers a terrible secret about the person he cares for the most. The world he knew is shattered, so he sets off to create a new one. Enemies become allies, allies become enemies and the fate of two nations hangs in the balance. What lies in wait for our hero? Find out in "Viridian Dawn: Escaping the Shadow"
1. Chapter 1

Luigi was in his favorite place, he was strolling down the Hero's Corridor of the Mushroom Kingdom's Castle. The hall was adorned with medals, trophies, and photos of his slightly older twin brother and the nation's most celebrated hero. Luigi looked upon the many accolades fondly. He wanted so much to be just like the man in those photos; to be that brave, that strong, that well-loved. Luigi's always been different. Where Mario would never shy from a challenge, Luigi was crippled with fear. Whenever Mario entered the room, he ceased to matter at all. But he never grudged his brother this. In fact, he was Mario's biggest fan. His attachment and devotion to his brother was admirable, and respectful...and completely undeserved.

* * *

Bowser tiredly stomped around his castle. He'd just suffered another defeat at the hands of that wretched plumber and was now recuperating. His spiky head filling with ideas and plans for his next siege. He was going to reclaim was was taken from him so long ago. He'd never stop until they atoned for their sins

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Koopatropolis, the capital of World 8-3. The citizens were shuffling through the streets and pipes, blending into one large sea of inhabitants. Suddenly, a large explosion shattered the peace. Chaos erupted in the streets as balls of fire shot out in every direction. A figure emerged from the smoke and charred remains of buildings. His chestnut hair sharply contrasting his stark white outfit. He looked around at the populace as the scattered away from him and began to smirk.

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Luigi!" Toad greeted as he walked by the green clad man. "Just the man I needed to see. Is your brother around?"

Luigi's smile faltered a bit when he'd realized the only reason he was being sought out was for Mario...again, but he pushed those thoughts aside once more.

"No, he's been gone for about a month now. He's off training for his next encounter with Bowser. I haven't heard from him since he left."

"Oh, that's a shame. The Princess requested an audience with him. She has something of great importance to discuss with him, apparently."

"Well, when he returns, I'll be sure to pass that message along."

"Could you? That'd be great! Thanks!" With that he happily scurried away with no further inquiries for the moustached Italian man. Luigi just turned back to the pictures and heaved a heavy sigh.

* * *

Princess Peach paced in her chambers waiting for her page to complete his mission. When Toad entered she rushed to him.

"Did you find him?!"

"No, your Majesty, but I did speak with his brother and was informed that he's currently off training for Bowser's next attack."

"Oh of all the times to not be here!" she fumed.

"Is there something the matter, Milady? We could get Luigi to handle whatever is bothering y-"

"NO! ...I mean, no. Let's not involve him. He doesn't have the skill or the...bravery to fulfill this task. We must hope for Mario's arrival to be soon."

* * *

"King Bowser!" his minion, Ray, burst into his chambers and screamed searching for the demonic monarch. "Sire, We're under attack!"

"WHAT?!" he roared.

"Approximately two hours ago, Mario was seen dashing through several of our worlds causing many deaths and much destruction. He was last seen in downtown Koopatropolis and was heading in our direction."

"Launching an unwarranted attack...they must have discovered my current project. Argh! I will deal with this myself. Tell the Royal Guard the Operation BJ is to be guarded at all costs. I will not tolerate failure."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With that, Bowser stalked off towards the nearest transport pipe.

* * *

Luigi ambled towards his home with his hands in his pockets as he dreamily gazed at the sky as he walked. His thoughts were elsewhere, but he was brought out of them swiftly, when he heard a commotion in the nearby woods. He raced over to see what was going on and found an older gentleman running for his life from a group of uniformed people. Despite his apparent age, the man darted through the trees like an athlete and was making easy work of evading his would-be captors.

'This is my chance!' Luigi thought. 'I'll catch him and be a hero!' He rushed over to the path the older man was taking and stopped right in his path.

The man saw Luigi and immediately recognized him. When he reached him, he grabbed him by the arm and bound him by the arms.

"Don't follow me or this fellow will not be seeing another day!" he yelled at the group pursuing him.

"That's Mario's brother!" one of them yelled. "If something happens to him, he'll KILL us!"

"But Princess Peach said to grab this guy and..."

"Take him!" the leader yelled. "But just know that this isn't over, Musso. Not by a long shot. Orders are orders after all."

They slowly took their leave, leaving Luigi in the hands of his captor. He was being roughly led away from the scene. Gaining some courage he began to struggle and fight back, however, the hold that currently bound him, restricted his movement.

"Let go of me!"

"I will when I feel we are alone. Until then, please be patient with me. I promise you no harm."

"Why were those guards chasing you? What have you done?"

The man was hesitant for a moment, continuing their journey in silence. Finally, after a few minutes he responded.

"What do you know about the origins of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"What does that have to do with..."

"Everything, just answer me."

Luigi pondered and pondered but he couldn't remember ever being told.

"I-I really don't know. My brother and I aren't from here."

"Yes...your brother. 'The Hero of Mushroom Kingdom', he's called. Did you grow up together?"

"Why am I being interviewed? You never answered MY question!"

"Please, bear with me for a little while longer."

Luigi sighed. "My brother and I have been separated off and on, but we're as close as twins can be."

"You know everything about him?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"What is your deal?!"

"What if I were to tell you that your brother is not only an awful abuser and possibly psychopathic, but is also in league with 'Princess Peach' and is responsible for the massacre and siege of a part of a neighboring kingdom."

"What?! You're crazy!"

"It's true...and I have stumbled upon all the evidence. Now the monarchy want me dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it this time, plumber?!" Bowser shouted as he made his way to the area of destruction.

"Do I need a reason to visit an old friend?" he grinned. His Italian accent was heavy and his smug grin permeated his robust mustache. It made Bowser's blood boil.

He reared his head back and flames exploded from his mouth. Mario skillfully dodged and gave him the runaround for a bit before going on the offensive.

"Your 'princess' isn't here!" he yelled as he dodged a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Of course not." he smoothly replied while delivering a kick that sent the reptilian monarch to the ground. "I'm here because you've been a hiding something from us. Something big, and I wanna know what."

"What goes on in my kingdom is none of your business! You'll do well to remember that!"

"Cut the act, Bowser. Just tell me what I want to know. You know how this will end. The same way it always does. You getting your ass kicked and more and more of your precious 'kingdom' crumbling away."

To that, Bowser roared and rushed at Mario, which was just what he wanted. Mario suddenly brought out a pair of electrifying handcuffs and slapped them on him. The jolt he received rendered him nearly immobile.

* * *

"You're crazy! My brother and Peach are nothing like that!" Luigi huffed.

"And you're sure of that?"

"Of course I am."

"Then why does Bowser constantly attack her and her 'nation'?"

"Because...because he's evil! That's what evil people do!"

"Did Mario tell you that?"

"..."

"At least listen to my story. If you're still not convinced, I'll be on my way and you can pretend you never met me."

When he didn't get a response, Musso began his tale.

_Long ago, the worlds of Bowser's kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom were one unified empire. Toadstools, Koopas and everyone else lived together under the rule of Bowser's grandfather, Emperor Regnis. It was not a utopia, but on the whole, there was peace. Then, a small clan of creatures no one had seen before appeared out of nowhere. They called themselves humans. They had technology and weaponry that our citizens had never seen before. It wasn't long until they killed Regnis and took the throne for themselves. The ruling family were King Portabello and his Queen, Rosalind. They ruled as they wished with no real regards for their unwilling subjects. They did, however, favor the Toadstools. The queen found them 'cute'. As such, they were treated better than the rest of the inhabitants, which caused unrest amongst them. Meanwhile, Regnis' oldest son, Riegel, gathered followers of his own and began to plan to retake his rightful place as Emperor. A civil war broke out. The Toadstools fought alongside the humans and everyone else, with Riegel. After many hard years and long, grueling battles, Riegel defeated King Portabello. His wife who'd just given birth to a daughter was also killed. The child was protected by the Toadstools and eventually raised her as their own. To the disbelief of his comrades, Riegel not only spared the child, but came to an agreement with the Toadstools to end the war. _

_After taking his throne, the continent saw many transitions. Riegel produced an heir, Bowser Regnis II. Human technology was shared and new scientific discoveries were made. However, the tension from the war still existed among the species and a true unification never happened again. _

Luigi shook his head trying to process all of this new information. "But that doesn't explain how the Mushroom Kingdom was created."

"You're right. It doesn't. That's because there is no 'Mushroom Kingdom'. Still held in high regard amongst the Toadstools, that daughter of King Portabello and Queen Rosalind, or as you know her, Peach, has used her influence and education to slowly seize part of the empire rightfully under Bowser's rule."

"What?!"

"Peach is not what you think her to be. She's been using you and your brother to fight her battle of attrition. Her goal is simple; to claim what she feels is her birthright."

"But Bowser kidnaps her! He..."

"He kidnaps her and what? Has Peach ever come back harmed?"

"Well, no but...that's only because Mario..."

"You think in the time that it takes him to arrive to rescue her that Bowser couldn't have killed her if he wanted? He keeps her alive...because he loves her."

"Well, he has mentioned wanting to marry her."

"Exactly, which would not only unify the two nations but give them both what they want. For Peach, a legitimate title and empire to rule, and for Bowser, the love of his life."

"If that's true why wouldn't she just go with him?"

"Well, that's fairly obvious, my friend. She doesn't share his sentiment. In fact, her heart holds nothing but contempt for him."

"I can't believe this...but you said she's using Mario, so Mario doesn't know."

"He didn't at first, he's known for years now. Peach has promised to marry him should he succeed; making him King."

"...no. That can't be...It's not..."

"I'm afraid so. I take it from your reaction, you did not know."

"I didn't...Mario never told me anything like this!" he choked out. "Why should I believe you? Over my own brother?"

"Because I stole the written contract between them from the castle. I'm part of an underground militia who support King Bowser and hope to see him rule once more."

"How can you say that?! Bowser is mean, heartless and cruel! He destroys everything!"

"What has he destroyed? Before you answer, think back. Whenever you fight or your brother fight him, you go to him, correct?"

"Yes..."

"In his nation and you kill several of innocent bystanders and destroy many homes in the process. What ruler wouldn't fight back?"

"But he..."

"You've let your brother cloud your mind, Luigi. You are your own man. Think with your own mind. Feel with your own heart." He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, and I don't blame you if you don't believe me, just know that justice will be served one way or another. I hope for your sake, you do not pay the price for others."

With that he dashed away. Luigi didn't have the heart to chase after him. His mind was too jumbled.

* * *

Mario's white outfit faded and his normal attire returned, but was torn and burned in several places. Bowser was in a similar condition with cuts and bruises littering his body. Once Bowser regained a bit more of his movement, the two glared at each other, panting heavily.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Mario yelled once more, bracing himself to throw another punch. Bowser sluggishly dodged and dropped to one knee placing a hand on the ground. His head dropped and he looked close to passing out again. Mario began to walk over to deliver the finishing blow, when the ground began to glow.

"...this...is my house." Bowser panted not looking up. Suddenly his head shot up and he grinned at Mario. "...and you're not welcome here."

The earth beneath Mario exploded, sending the plumber flying through the sky, off into the horizon. Bowser let out one last sigh and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A few days had passed and Luigi was shuffling around his house near the castle. Suddenly Toad came rushing towards the house at a breakneck pace. "LUIGI!" he yelled repeatedly.

Luigi rushed out and saw to his short friend.

"It's Mario, he's returned!" he happily cried. Luigi felt himself sigh in relief at the words and was about to rush towards the castle to see his brother...then the story Musso told popped into his head. "It can't be...he's wrong. He's got to be." he muttered to himself as he continued towards the castle.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't get the information, Mario?!" Peach yelled in a hushed voice. "He's plotting something, I know he is! We can't afford him making any advances."

"You think I don't know that?!" He sniped back. His face then took a more seductive visage. "Look, I want to see you rule as queen more than anyone, but just give me a little more time. He got lucky this time, that's all." he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm counting on you." She softly whispered into his hair.

They were so caught up in their moment they didn't notice that the door hadn't been properly closed. They didn't notice a lone figure standing just on the other side. They didn't notice the crumbling of Luigi's world.

He solemnly and silently turned on his heels and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi hadn't even recalled returning home. His body was numb and on autopilot. The next thing he knew he was lying in his bed fully clothed, trying to process everything he'd just witnessed. The brother he'd idolized and emulated for most of his life...was the true enemy. The kingdom he'd very often risked his life for was a sham. Luigi didn't know what to believe any more. He let his eyes slowly close and felt himself drift off to sleep.

_'Come on slowpoke! Bowser's gonna win if you don't hurry up!' _

_'I'm coming, Big Brother. It's just...this is a very steep ledge. I don't want to fall!'_

_'You should have been working on your jumping while I was away.' He chided 'What am I going to do with you?'_

_Suddenly, he dashed on ahead. He was always ahead of me. Just out of arm's reach. I could never catch him, never be where he is, no matter how hard I tried. I dress like him, try to act like him, I even put up with this itchy mustache to look just like him. _

_'Why doesn't he ever bring me to train with him?' I used to wonder. 'How can I be just like him?' That was all I ever wanted. I put him so high on that pedestal, I never saw the real him; what was going on before my very eyes. _

_'...think with your own mind, feel with your own heart.' Musso's words of advice called out to me. I'd never have known any of this had he not told me! I'd be happy if..._

_'Do you really think continuing to live not only in a fog, but in someone else's shadow is happiness?' a voice called out...it was my voice. _

_Suddenly, I appeared from a mist. Except I was different. My clothes were different, my demeanor was different...i didn't even have a mustache._

_'It's nice to finally meet you.' The other me coolly stated. 'It's been long overdue.'_

_'You're...'_

_'I'm you. The you that should have been...the you that can still be.'_

_'What do you mean? I am me!'_

_'No, you're Mario's carbon copy. I represent your true self, the you you've buried for so, so long. You have untapped potential and abilities all your own, you've just never sought them out, preferring to have your brother's.'_

_'…'_

_'It's time, Luigi. Time to stand out on your own and figure out who you are. You can do it. You make a terrible Mario, but you're the best Luigi there is.'_

_He slowly began to turn into the mist he came from and it began to cloud my vision. He was wrapping himself around me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe...I was fighting and struggling until..._

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, trying to grab hold of his writhing brother. "Wake up!"

Luigi slowly returned to the waking world and took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, being held by the shoulders. Mario was watching him with a slightly annoyed glance.

"What's all that about? You having another nightmare?"

"Uh...yeah. That's all it was. Sorry." He mumbled not looking him in the eye.

"You've been asleep all day! That's unlike you. Anyway, I'm back from training."

"Yeah, I noticed." he replied, a bit more sarcastically than he meant to. He just couldn't see Mario the same way anymore.

"Want to hear about it?"

_'For you to lie to me? No thanks.'_ he thought. "I'm actually going to grab a shower and head out for a bit. I've, uh, got some training of my own to do."

"Really? Well, you want me to come along?"

"No...I'll be all right."

"No you won't, but for your sake I hope you can handle yourself. I'd hate to have to bail you out again."

"Yeah...no one wants that." He sighed, making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Bowser awoke in his chambers. He was bandaged and clean and currently had an ice pack on his head.

'Ray...' he spared a thought to his most trusted minion who was more than likely behind all of this, as his other subjects were a bit too afraid of him to touch him.

He gingerly made his way out of bed (which is difficult for someone of his size), and made his way through his enormous palace. After a few minutes, he'd made it to his research and development area, where the top minds of his nation were hard at work on his latest project. Once they'd noticed their ruler's appearance they faltered and bowed, only to return to their tasks shortly after.

"Status report," he bellowed. The nearest scientist came up to him with a clipboard and read off some numbers and figures. "All in all sir, the project should come to fruition within the next few weeks."

Bowser's heart soared at the news. His face broke out into an enormous grin and he was close to tears as well.

"Would you like to see it, Your Highness?"

"It?!"

"My apologies..." he bowed and cowered. He walked Bowser over to the vat where the experiment was being kept and he peered inside. Floating inside the tank of life-giving fluid, was a baby. It had a shell just like Bowser's without the spikes and was curled in the fetal position attached to several wires and monitors.

"The future ruler of this nation is not an 'it'. This...is the Crowned Prince, himself."

* * *

When Luigi emerged from the shower, he was not surprised to find that Mario was nowhere to be found. Had he been, he would have been shocked at the sight before him. Luigi was no longer wearing the family overalls and hat and he'd shaved off his mustache. It was like looking at a completely different person, which is what he was going for. He stared at himself in his mirror and even he had a tough time recognizing himself.

He stood in the only clothes he owned that weren't overalls. A bright green hoodie adorned with the letter 'L' that he kept for the winter and an ordinary pair of blue jeans. His brown shoes were traded for a pair of green and white sneakers. Overall, he looked to be a normal young man in his mid to late twenties.

He gathered other necessary materials and silently set off on his journey, not even bothering to tell anyone he was leaving. 'It's not like they'd care anyway,' he sadly thought as he made his way over the hill.

* * *

Luigi made his way, not entirely sure of his destination. He'd left behind everything he knew to be home and was off not only in search of a new one, but his place in the world as well. He'd been traveling for roughly two weeks, when his first obstacle made himself known.

"Well, well," a nasal voice called out from the trees above. "Look who we have here! And all by himself! Does big brother know you're out?" Waluigi mocked.

Luigi decided to try to keep walking. He wasn't in the mood for anything this guy had to offer. Unfortunately, he wasn't making it optional. Waluigi threw a couple of bombs right in front of Luigi, blocking his path.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you?"

"What do you want?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and saw you, figured I'd take you down now that you're out in the open like this alone."

"Look, I wasn't bothering you so just..."

He was cut off by a punch to the gut. Luigi coughed and tried to catch his breath. He didn't need this. Not on top of everything else. Anger at his situation, his life, his enemy...they all bubbled and churned within him. Before he knew it, the air around him changed. He got to his feet and launched himself at Waluigi headfirst, knocking him into a tree. He landed on his feet and glared at his foe with a malice that has never been seen on his face before.

"...just so we're clear," he said, green electricity crackling in his hands and he got into a fighting stance. "you asked for this."

* * *

Leaving Waluigi battered and bruised somewhere in the forest, Luigi continued ambling along, still with no real destination in mind. He was so lost in his thoughts, he ran right into someone. Picking himself up off the ground, he saw that it was one of Bowser's citizens. Once they made eye contact, the turtle demon jumped back in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to...I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you!" Luigi yelled, but halfway through the sentence, the Koopa was gone.

_'He was afraid of me...terrified.'_ Luigi thought. He looked down at his hands and stared at them like they were on fire.

'..._you kill several of innocent bystanders and destroy many homes in the process.' _Musso's voice echoed in his memory.

Luigi didn't like this feeling at all. He decided he had to try to make this right, to somehow make amends for everything he'd done without thinking of the consequences. It was then he decided on a destination: Luigi was going to see Bowser.

* * *

Bowser was in the research lab, his eyes transfixed on the little life in the tube in front of him. He was perfect. From his little tuft of red hair, to his little claws, Bowser already loved every inch of his son and couldn't wait to hold him in his arms.

He was broken out of his reverie by his advisor, Ray, frantically rushing through the lab trying to find him.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!" he yelled.

"What?! What is so important? Is Mario back?"

"N-no, Your Majesty...it's his brother."

"His brother? Oh yes, the timid one in green. He shouldn't be too much of a threat."

"That's just it, Sire...he says he's not here to fight."

"What?!"

"He's requesting an audience with you."

Bowser was confused. This had to be some sort of trick. Why would the brother of his worst enemy want to speak with him? He would not be fooled.

"Fine, if he wants to talk, we'll talk." He coolly responded and followed Ray to the chamber the guards had taken a less hostile than expected human.

Luigi looked around the cell he'd been led to immediately upon arrival into Bowser's main palace. He immediately tried to plead his case, to let them know that he meant them no harm, but they were hearing none of it. He really expected it and went along as quietly as possible. He stared at the wall across from him for what seemed like ages until a sudden blast of fire caught him off guard.

He turned and spotted the King of the Koopas standing before him, eyeing him menacingly.

"King Bowser, I..."

Bowser launched another fire blast directly at his prisoner.

"Wait! Let me explain!"

"You think I'm stupid? What else would bring you here? You and your brother are quite the little sneaks, but I won't be fooled. I'll take care of you the same way I took care of him a few days ago."

"No! You don't understand! I'm here to apologize!"

"I...wait. You what?!"

Luigi then got on his knees and bowed. "I want to formally apologize for my actions up until now. I know that no words can heal the people I've hurt or repair the damage I've done to your nation, but I don't want to be your enemy anymore."

Bowser and Ray looked at each other in disbelief. He turned back to the green clad man before him.

"Y-you're serious?"

"I am. I've been blindly fighting for too long. I've recently been made aware of the true history of the Mushroom Kingdom and the true reason my brother fights you. Because I'd idolized him for so long, I never thought to question his actions...or mine."

"You've just learned of this? How?"

"There is an underground militia dedicated to seeing you fully claim the land that is your birthright. I met one of the members and he explained everything."

"So you know of my grandfather and father?"

"Yes."

"...and of Peach's parents?"

"Yes."

"...and that Peach was meant to be my fiancee?"

"Y—wait...what?!"

"My father spared her life for that reason. An arranged marriage."

"Is that why you...love her so much?"

Bowser eyed the human before him carefully. He seemed to be genuinely telling the truth and seems sincere in his apology, but trust is not something easily earned.

"Disregarding that for a moment...what did you seek by coming here?"

"I-I...I'm not entirely certain. After learning of my brother's treacherous nature, I left and I don't want to go back. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I won't be on their side anymore, not that I was of much help before."

"...and what will you do now?"

"Well, if I make it out of here alive, I don't really know."

"You wish to atone for you misdeeds?"

"I do."

"You claim to no longer fight for your brother."

"That's right."

"...what would you say to fighting against him?"

"What?!"

"I'll offer you a deal. In exchange for a place to stay and forgiveness for your transgressions, fight alongside me."

"I-I..."

"During your time here, you will live here with me under close supervision. You will not be a prisoner, but you will be monitored and if any betrayal is sensed, you will be killed immediately."

"I may not agree with his actions or what he's become, but I don't know if I can kill my only living relative. If I refuse your offer?"

"I leave that question to you? What will you do if you don't stay here? You don't wish to return to the Mushroom Kingdom, and should they find out your purpose of coming here, they'd treat you as a traitor and an enemy anyway."

Luigi's eyes widened. Bowser had a point. Mario would be furious if he found out that he knew what he knew.

_'Do you think he cares if you're angry? He would never spare a thought for your feelings,' _a voice called out in his head.

_'But to fight for Bowser? Against my own flesh and blood?' _He thought back.

"Do you really think I could be of use to you?" Luigi asked. "I'm not as strong or as brave as Mario."

"You also don't seem to be as treacherous and dishonest as him either. You can be trained. I think you could surpass him if you'd stop pretending like he's a god."

"But to have to actually kill him..."

"I never said anything about killing him...you brought that up. Your role would primarily be defense."

"Defense?"

"You keep him from hurting my people or my country."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'd have thought you would have killed me by now. Instead, you're offering me a place to live."

"You are of use to me. That's all. Having you on my side could finally be the chink in Mario's armor."

"Well, honestly, it feels good to be of use to someone." he sadly admitted.

_'Am I actually considering this? I can't fight Mario, my own brother...'_

_'So instead you'll watch him as he continues to kill and destroy for his own selfish purposes? You've always wanted to be a hero, here's your chance. This is our path, let's start walking.'_

"If I can be of service, I'm yours." Luigi said, raising his head to look Bowser in the eye.

"Fine. Ray!" Bowser called over his advisor. "Recruit an advisor for Luigi. Make sure they know that he is to be treated as a comrade but watched very closely. Also, prepare two of the chambers in each of the castles. One for his personal use and one for training," He turned back towards Luigi. "Training begins at dawn and will go on until I see fit. Meals will be provided for you as well as a stipend to spend as you please. Once your room is set up here, Ray will show you to it. Once you get settled, I suggest getting a good night's rest, you're going to need it." He smirked and left the cell.

Ray faltered for a bit and watched Luigi for a second. "His Majesty has put a lot of faith in you. You must be a very special person. Please...don't fail him." With that, he graciously bowed and left Luigi alone to get accustomed to his new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi awoke the next morning to find Ray gently shaking him.

"His Majesty has sent me to collect you for training, sir."

"Hm? Yeah, alright," he sleepily replied. He got up and began to get dressed.

"He also told me to make sure you wear these." Ray said holding out a pair of spiked wristbands that looked like Bowser's.

"Uuuh, ok" he hesitantly complied. Once he'd finished getting dressed, he followed Ray down to what looked to be the castle's courtyard.

"Well, first day of training. You nervous?" Bowser called out from across the way.

"A little bit, yes." Luigi truthfully responded.

"Good. You should be." He then crouched down and launched an immediate attack. Punches began flying and Luigi barely had time to dodge.

_'He's quicker than he looks...'_ he thought while frantically trying to regain his footing. He was being repelled further and further back, until finally he lost his balance and fell all together. He held out his hands to cover his face and waited for the next hit to land. When it didn't he hesitantly opened his eyes and saw Bowser reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Lesson one: be on guard at ALL times. Your enemy will always be looking for any opportunity to take you down. Never give them that opportunity."

Luigi nodded and took the offered hand. He got to his feet and began to dust himself off.

"I see you've got the gauntlets on," Bowser noticed. "Make sure you never take them off. They were designed specifically for you to use in combat."

"Really?"

"Yes, they're more than a fashion statement," he chuckled. "With those on, you can sustain your fire blasts for longer periods of time as well as refine them and form lightning. They also increase your upper body strength."

"Whoa..." Luigi looked at his wrists in awe. Suddenly he became contemplative. "Why are you doing all this?"

"I thought I explained...you are an asset to me, one that I will utilize to defend against my biggest threat."

"No, but why are you really doing this? It can't just be that. I mean, I was expecting you to treat me more like a servant or prisoner."

Bowser sighed. "Yeah, you and most people would."

Sensing that Bowser was planning on ending the conversation there, Luigi pressed on. "...just what is your goal?"

"I figured that question would come up..."

"I won't help you kidnap Princess Peach or do harm to the Mushroom Kingdom without provocation."

"I'd assumed."

"And I did mention that I wouldn't be able to actually kill my brother...so what is the actual goal?"

"For right now, your priority is protecting my country and my interests. Your brother and the Mushroom Kingdom are not my only enemies, just the most pressing at the moment."

"...at the moment?"

Bowser sighed once more and sat down on the ground beckoning for Luigi to do the same.

"Recently, I've been developing something in my labs, something the Mushroom Kingdom has somehow gotten wind of and perceive to be a threat. They know nothing of the project itself, only the importance of it to me and recent skirmishes have broken out because of their attempts to discover and destroy my work."

"Is what you're working on a threat?"

"...that depends on your interpretation. They'd most definitely see it that way. Bear in mind, I'm only sharing this with you so you have an idea of the gravity of the situation. If you tell anyone, I'll make you suffer for a long time."

Luigi hurriedly nodded in understanding. "I effectively severed my ties with them when I came here and agreed our arrangement."

Bowser just gave one last hard look and continued.

"I've...produced an heir."

". . . huh?"

"Using my DNA and the most sophisticated cloning technology, I've created a child. A child who will succeed me on the throne."

"You made a kid?"

Bowser braced himself for a lot of different reactions; disgust, horror, disbelief, but the response he got was something he never saw coming.

"Congratulations! You're going to be a dad! That's awesome."

"Uh..I yes, well...thank you."

"Well, is he or she born yet?"

"No...not for another month...you're taking this awfully well."

"Am I? Isn't it normal to celebrate a friend's impending parenthood?"

"F-friend?"

"Sorry," Luigi looked down at his hands embarrassed. "I guess I jumped the gun. I mean, you've treated me so nicely, even after everything I've done to you, I just figured...but if we're not... I mean, it's cool..."

"No, you're fine. I just...never thought I'd be friends with a human. Least of all the brother of my enemy and a former enemy at that. I, uh, appreciate it."

Luigi just nodded and looked up into the sky. The sun was just fully over the horizon and the sky was filled with large fluffy clouds. A soft breeze blew between them and Luigi took stock of everything in that moment. This time a month ago, he'd never imagine that the sky in Bowser's kingdom could be so beautiful, that the area within the monarch's domain held the same beauty as the rest of the world. He never thought he'd be sitting next to said monarch discussing a budding friendship and training to become his guard. He knew that someday and someday soon, he'd have to face his brother in battle. He'd have to fight against his only living relative and fight for the other team. But, Luigi had a strong sense of what was right and he knew that what Princess Peach and her followers did was wrong, what the humans of the past did to all of the demons of the nation was wrong, and the actions of his former hero, Mario, were wrong. Before he didn't have a reason to fight other than to impress Mario and be just like him. Now he has something to protect, people who will depend on him, innocent people with no stake in the war of attrition. In that moment, Luigi felt more confident in his decision and his resolve became iron clad.

Bowser watched as the curious human stared off into space. This human was an odd one indeed. He's too kind. He's too forgiving. Too trusting. He's more than he'd ever thought a human could be, and this human considered him a friend. Bowser convinced himself long ago that he had no need for friends, a lie he told himself to hide himself from the pain of judgmental eyes shunning him based on his appearance. Bowser wasn't always this way. He remembered a time before he became the feared and respected ruler of the Koopas. A time when he was just a crowned prince who was forbidden from making friends with commoners. A young man, who had the future of a nation and the hopes of his father resting on his shell. A child who was shunned or instantly feared by those from neighboring countries solely because of his appearance. He hardened and hid his heart away from all of that. That is, until he first laid eyes on his betrothed. He instantly fell in love with the blonde young woman who called herself Peach. However, like the others, his appearance frightened and repulsed her. He tried to be charming and funny. He tried to be sensitive and caring, all to no avail. His love was never returned. She and her kind treated him like a villain so after a while, that's what he became. He'd never been accepted for who he really was. He had a feeling, however, that the human sitting next to him just may be the first.

"Enough talk!" Bowser snapped. "We're out here to train and that's what we're gonna do! Off your butt, lazybones." he gruffed, but sent a playful wink to let Luigi know he wasn't being too serious.

Luigi hurried stood and mock saluted. "Yes, sir!" he chuckled, and the two resumed the grueling training session.


	5. Chapter 5

"We've searched everywhere for him, Mario. I think it's time we...let it go." Peach softly suggested to the man before her.

"No! He's out there somewhere! He wouldn't have been beat so easily!" Mario frantically denied, whirling around to face his princess.

"It's been over a month and no one's seen him or the man who held him hostage. We have to face facts...he's gone."

"No! He can't be! He can't have..." He broke down in sobs and mourned the loss of his twin brother, his companion, and his number one fan.

"I should have stopped him...I should have gone with him.." was all he murmured for days.

* * *

Meanwhile on the training grounds of the World 8 Palace...

Bowser and Luigi faced each other each breathing heavily and barely standing.

"You've come a long way, human," Bowser smirked at his pupil.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Your Majesty," he mockingly replied. The two were just about to call training quits for the day when Ray came running into the arena.

"Your Highness! Master Luigi! Wonderful news!" he yelled as he approached.

"Yes, what is it?" Bowser huffed, clutching his side where Luigi landed a very well-timed burning kick.

He then looked around to make sure there were no extra ears. "Operation BJ is ready to go into effect, sire."

Bowser's eyes widened greatly. "Really?! I..what are we waiting for?!" He yelled. He turned to run in the direction of the lab, but his feet gave out from exhaustion and he was about to hit the dirt. Suddenly, Luigi appeared directly below him.

"Easy there, big guy." He grunted, adjusting Bowser's considerable weight on one of his shoulders. "All right, let's go meet your kid."

Bowser's admiration for the human grew just a bit more in that instant. He truly was a true friend.

Slowly but surely, they got to the lab and was greeted by the sound of a baby crying. It was the most beautiful sound Bowser had ever heard. They made their way to the source and Ray brought chairs for them both to sit in.

"He's..." Bowser started but faltered when he got his fist glimpse, but his awe overcame him.

"He looks just like you, sire," Ray commented.

"Strong pair of lungs like you, too." Luigi joked. "So what's the little guy's name?"

"Well, I was going to name him after me, and it's customary for the royal family to have second names with an 'R', because of our first monarch, Emperor Regnis. But..."

"But?" Luigi and Ray chimed in.

"I was thinking...instead of a name with an R...I wanted a named with an L...like Luigi."

"You don't mean...you want to give your son my name?"

"Why not? My son not good enough?" Bowser smirked.

"I...I've never had anyTHING named after me, let alone anyone. That honor has always gone to Mario. It got to the point that people thought our last names were Mario. To have someone think so highly of me to do something like this...well it's new. If you'll be happy with it, it would be an honor." Luigi said, wiping away a stray tear.

Ray was full on sobbing in the corner and Bowser just clapped a claw on the human's shoulder. He turned back to his son and picked him up for the first time.

"Welcome to the world, Bowser Luigi Koopa II"

* * *

Half a year of relative peace had passed. There were no more attacks from either nation and life gained a sense of normalcy. That is until...

"Sire!" Ray burst into the Royal Chambers to alert his king. "Mario has returned and..."

A shrill cry rang out.

"Ray, you'd better have a good excuse for barging in here like a fool. I'd just gotten B.J. down for a nap!" The proud, yet exhausted parent groused. Then he keyed in to a word that was just said...a name he hadn't heard for a while. "Did you say...Mario?"

* * *

Luigi was playing in the castle courtyard with some of the local children. Ever since they no longer found him to be a threat, the populace of Koopa Kingdom embraced Luigi and treated him well. He was well-loved and respected as the King's first and only Royal Knight, a title he'd earned by facing off against other threats to the Koopa Kingdom. He found a new job, a new home and a new life under Bowser, but the past has a way of catching up to you.

A huge explosion happened somewhere in the distance, getting everyone's attention. Luigi closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, a bright green cloak appeared around his neck and he took to the sky off into the direction of the blast.

* * *

"I see you haven't lost your touch since I've been gone," Mario snarked while throwing several punches at the surprisingly agile King of Koopas.

"Not like I had to, you seemed to have slowed down a great deal." He replied, his face stone serious. "This attack is unwarranted! I and the people of my nation have done nothing to you!"

"What? Don't tell me you think we forgot about you! We will claim this land for ourselves and Peach and I will rule it all."

It was then Bowser noticed a green beam of light soaring towards them. He looked disappointed, but continued anyway. "There's one thing you hadn't counted on, Mario..."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Hi." a voice called out from the air. Mario looked up and all the color drained from his face. It was as if he were seeing a resurrection take place, because as far as he knew, he was.

Luigi landed between a stunned Mario and an irked Bowser.

"Now what's the point of having a Knight, if you don't let them actually fight?" He asked.

"...I didn't know if you were ready for this." Bowser sheepishly responded.

Luigi just nodded and turned back to Mario.

"Y-You're alive?! Oh my god! Luigi, my baby brother! You're..." he faltered when he saw how different he was. His mustache was gone, and so were his overalls. He was dressed in a white suit that could have passed for a tuxedo with green spiked wristbands, and a flowing cloak around his neck that swayed in the breeze. His eyes were no longer large and full of joy, but stern and focused.

"What kind of trick is this?!" He yelled at Bowser. "What have you done to Luigi?"

"Mario, he hasn't..."

Mario rushed up to Luigi and gripped him in a fierce hug. "You remember me! That's great. Don't worry, we'll break whatever spell he has over you and then you can come home with me. I missed you so much! I thought you died, everyone did!"

Luigi shrugged his brother off of him.

"Mario, I'm not brainwashed. This is me. The real me."

"No! You can't mean that. Why would you fight for him? He's the bad guy!"

"You're sticking to that lie, huh?"

"W-what..."

"I heard you...just now. In fact, I found out about you and Peach's plan to take over this nation a long time ago. It's why I left."

"I...how did you? I-I.."

"So you don't deny it. Finally, we're getting some truth out of you. I blindly fought alongside you, thinking I was being a hero just like you. We would save the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's evil clutches once and for all! But it wasn't the Mushroom Kingdom that needed saving...was it?"

"Luigi, I..."

"Was it?!"

"...no."

"You say you missed me...did you really just miss having your puppet around? Your doormat? Your yes-man?"

"NO! That's not it at all! We're brothers, Luigi. Twin brothers. You're taking his side over mine?"

"Name something brotherly you've done for me. You always did your best to make me feel like a sidekick, so I wouldn't steal any of your fame. Made sure I knew my place. Tell me how important I was to you back then!"

"Now wait a minute! I never told you that you had to do anything you didn't want to do!"

"You didn't have to! The lengths I went to to get your approval and respect...and for what? For what, Mario?!"

"Ok! I get it! I was a bad brother. I hid things from you and treated you badly, but at the end of the day I'm still the only family you have!"

"That's where you're wrong," Bowser piped up. "Ever since he wound up on my doorstep, Luigi and I shared a connection. Each of us misunderstood or broken in some way. Each willing to try to fix the other and somehow make ourselves whole. We may not be related by blood, but Luigi is the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have."

Bowser's speech surprised Luigi and Mario for completely different reasons. Mario was horrified at what was taking place and Luigi was deeply touched by his friend's words.

Luigi turned back towards Mario and sighed. "I don't want to fight you. We have had some good times and fond memories. However, if you decide to fight against Bowser and the Koopa Kingdom, then you'll be fighting me too."

"This can't be happening. You've changed..."

"Yeah, I stopped trying to be you."

"T-This isn't over! Not by a long shot! Until we meet again, Traitor." Mario spat.

"Mario!" he called after his brother, but it fell on deaf ears. He watched as he jumped away.

"Well...that was intense." Bowser commented, placing a claw on his friend's shoulder.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me from that, but I think it needed to happen." Luigi almost whispered.

"Perhaps you're right. Come on, let's head home. B.J.'s probably hungry by now." With that, the two headed back to the Palace.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mario...please, calm down!"

"Calm down? My brother...my OWN BROTHER has decided to go off and join that slimy, spiky shelled bastard and you want me to calm down?!"

"Look, Luigi's never been able to make a decision without you before, what makes this time so different?" The princess asked the infuriated man currently scorching areas of her garden.

"I...don't..."

"He's being controlled, dear."

"But he said..."

"Would a brainwashed person KNOW that they were brainwashed? I mean come on, Luigi isn't the hardest person to convince to do something. He flinches if you make a fist at him."

"That's not the Luigi I just saw! The Luigi I just saw looked...so different."

"Hm, what if that isn't him after all?"

"What?!"

"Bowser's crafty and also skilled in magic and science. Making a copy of Luigi wouldn't be too difficult for him."

"But why Luigi? And if that's not him, where's the real one?!"

"Mario..."

"Don't say it! Luigi may have been...a bit afraid of everything, but he wouldn't be taken down by some old guy who happened to hold him hostage. I've taught him better than that."

"Then what do YOU think happened?"

"I don't know!" He pounded on his head with his fist. "I just want him back! I need him back, Peach."

"Then we'll get him back!" she said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "But first, you have to deal with the spell."

"Yeah...Bowser's gonna pay for making a fool outta me!"

* * *

Luigi, Bowser, and B.J. were all sat down to dinner. Bowser was trying to get food INTO B.J.'s mouth, but so far was only able to get it in his hair, on his chest, on his cheek, and a little on the floor. The kid would not sit still. Distracted as he was, he still noticed his friend pushing his fork around on his plate, not really paying attention to the world around him.

He picked up a roll and threw it at the human's head.

"Hey...wake up." he barked as the pastry made contact.

Luigi just rolled his eyes in the direction of the flying baked good. "Did you seriously just do that?"

"What? I can't be the only one with food all over him. You want to talk about what's buggin' you?"

Luigi just sighed.

"Just so many things..."

"All right, itemize them. It's what I do when I'm stuck."

"Ok, first. I feel guilty for...I guess, making Mario upset. I mean, I don't regret my decision, I just wish...he understood why what he was doing is wrong."

"Well, I can tell you that you can save your breath there. He's been at it with me for so long, he's got the throne on his mind at all times. He's managed to convince himself that I'm a villain."

"To be fair...you do kidnap Peach a lot."

"Just taking what's mine...or what should be. What's next?"

Luigi just shook his head, mentally putting a pin in that one to revisit at a later time.

"I'm really just amazed at how I've changed in such a short span of time. It's three months shy of being a year away from Mario and my old life and...I'm stronger, faster, and more sure of myself than I've ever been."

"Because you're not depending on anyone to come save you. Going out on your own is an important part of growing up. You can't learn how to defend yourself if you're never allowed to. You won't know how to handle fear if someone chases away the demons for you."

"I guess I have you to thank for that."

"I merely gave you an opportunity. My desires were completely selfish. My goal was to use you against Mario, point blank. If you were any other human, I would have killed you on sight."

"Oh..." Luigi dropped his head.

"But...I'm very glad I didn't, because you're all right to have around."

"Oh how you gush!" Luigi smirked. Another thing he picked up with Bowser was sarcasm.

"Anything else going on in that big head of yours?"

Luigi just rolled his eyes and continued.

"I guess I'm just worried about...what my future will be."

"What do you mean? You're a Royal Knight for THE largest Empire in the world and you've got a best friend and godson and a whole bunch of other things right here, I'd say you're set."

Luigi chuckled. "I guess you're right. I just hope...I hope one day that Mario and Peach see the error of their ways. I just want this fighting to stop."

"It won't stop. Not until I marry Peach and your brother is incapacitated or develops a brain."

"Why are you so fixated on someone who treats you like garbage?!" Luigi huffed.

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"Ouch...fair point. But, you've got to know that her feelings won't change."

"You don't know! She could fall madly in love with me! She, B.J. and I could become a happy family!"

"Do you hear yourself? That's insane!"

"Why is is so hard for you to believe that she could love me? Why's that so hard for everyone to believe? Because she's so beautiful and I'm..."

"No, hey, that's not it at all! I'm basing this off her actions, not your looks. You're taking this the wrong way!"

"Am I? Face it, Luigi. People like me don't get to fall in love, that's what the world teaches. I'll never be anyone's dashing hero. I'll never be anyone's first choice! But, I know I can get Peach to see how much I care. How well we'd get along!"

"Why?! Why do you want her?! She's trying to take over your country!"

"Yeah, but..."

"She has her army, including Mario, constantly working to see you dead! Open your eyes! What would possibly make you think she'd change her mind?"

"The fact that B.J.'s her son..."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"...the D.N.A I used...it wasn't just mine. Peach is Bowser Jr.'s mother."

"I can't...Why...How...THIS IS INSANE!"

A shrill cry cut off the yelling and everyone turned to face B.J. Bowser picked his son up and carried him off to bed. Luigi plopped down in his seat in complete shock.

* * *

_'...take a few of these GrowShrooms.' Peach said kissing her warrior on his cheek. "With your enhanced size, you should be able to distract Bowser long enough while I get to Luigi. I've worked up some sort of antidote. Let's hope we can get through to him. _

"I hope this plan works..." Mario sighed, eating one of the magic fungi. He suddenly grew taller and wider and stood taller than Bowser. He made his way into one of the hub cities of World 3, the Land of the Skylands. He made quick work of demolishing a few buildings and going on a rampage.

According to plan, Bowser appeared from one of the transport pipes a few moments later.

"Would you give it a rest already?!" Bowser yelled. He then launched into attack clawing at whatever part of Mario was closest.

The green light zoomed through the sky and Luigi touched down a few meters from the battle hoping to catch his brother off guard.

"Hi, Luigi," a sickly sweet voice called. Luigi turned and there stood the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Peach...why are you here?"

"We're here to bring you home, silly. You don't really like working for mean, old Bowser do you?"

"Since when does what I like matter to you?"

"What do you mean?" she said in her most innocent voice. "I've always cared about you. You're my future brother-in-law."

"Don't bother sending a wedding invitation."

"I know that's just whatever spell Bowser has you under talking. But we'll fix that right up." She smiled and pulled out a vial with a heart-shaped lid. "Now be a good boy and drink this."

"Oh sure!" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You really think I'm stupid, huh?

"W-what?"

"You know I'm not brainwashed. That's poison. You're trying to kill me and tell Mario that it was an 'adverse effect' or something."

Peach looked surprised. She also looked like she'd just been busted.

"You won't stand in my way, Luigi. I will have this land for my own."

"Man, when the mask comes off, it really makes a thud, huh? Why do you even want this land. There are no Toadstools here, you hate the citizens here, and..."

"That's not what this is about! These...monsters took my parents from me when I was just a child. I never got a chance to get to know them..."

"Yeah, neither have Mario or I...no excuse to try to commit genocide."

"You don't understand!"

"I don't? Let's see. You're angry and feel like you've been dealt a bad hand in life, despite having everything in life handed to you on a silver platter. You carry on a torch of revenge against someone who not only is not to blame for your loss, but is hopelessly and I mean HOPELESSLY in love with you. You've manipulated my brother and I into your little game and make yourself out to be the victim. Do you even love my brother? Or is he just part of your sick plot?"

"You're wrong! I love Mario, I love you too. Why can't you see it!"

"Love me enough to poison me?"

"If you stand in the way of my goal, then yes. I will avenge my parents and restore their Empire!"

"The one they stole from Bowser's ancestors!"

"Those monsters don't know the first thing about running a nation. Bunch of uncivilized beasts..."

Luigi was shaking with rage.

"You're the monster. LEAVE!" He yelled, summoning fire from his hands.

"You wouldn't hurt me! Mario would kill you if you tried."

He faltered at that. She was right.

_'Why should I care about his feelings? He never cared about mine!' _He thought. He growled in rage. He dispelled the flames and coldly regarded the blonde woman before him.

"This isn't over..." he muttered before flying off to help Bowser.

"I look forward to it..." she grinned.

* * *

Bowser was currently duking it out with Giant Mario when a green flash of lightning struck the plumber, sending him backwards.

"Took you long enough!" Bowser called out.

"I was a little distracted...by your girlfriend."

"What...Peach is here?"

"Don't get your hopes up. She was here for me this time."

"What?"

"I said," he yelled, getting louder and louder so Mario could hear his every word. "The Princess came to poison me! All of this between you two...was a distraction."

"You're LYING!" Mario yelled, jumping to his feet. "That potion was going to snap you out of whatever spell Bowser has you under. Peach would never..."

"You think a woman who incites war wouldn't be up to the task of murder? Open your eyes, Mario."

"My eyes are open! I see my brother and the son of a bitch who's turned him against me!"

"If you're so sure I'm brainwashed...fight me."

"What?" Mario gasped.

"I didn't stutter." Luigi raced over and landed a punch right beside Mario's head, crushing the ground in the area. "Save me, Mario."

"No, I don't want to hurt you! You have to fight this, Luigi! Come back to me."

"You always were a terrible listener." Luigi unleashed another peal of lightning. "Well, listen to this: Until you get your head out of your ass and understand that I'm me, you'll be my opponent."

"No, the real Luigi, he'd never raise a hand against me. He's never swear or look at me with so much anger. Peach was right! You are just a copy. Bowser created you in his lab, didn't he?!"

"I'm starting to see why you continue to buy into whatever Peach is selling. Your sense of reality is warped. You see what you want to see...just like someone else I know!"

"Is now the time for this?" Bowser yelled.

"Mario, I've changed. The world I once knew...it was a lie. Because of that lie I've done some terrible things. Of course I'm not the person you remember. You couldn't see me because I was constantly in your shadow. I don't love you any less. I was very disappointed and hurt, but now I just pity you. I see there's more at work than what I first thought, but you have to know that I still love you." Luigi proffered his hand to help Mario up, smiling gently at his fallen hero.

Mario smacked the hand away. "Nice try, fake. You almost had me." He then sweeped Luigi's legs from under him and was poised to step on him when his foot made contact with a very spiked shell.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me!" Bowser roared, blasting flames at the giant.

"Mario!" Peach called from a grassy hill a bit of a distance away. Her hair and dress swaying in the breeze. "Retreat!"

Mario nodded and turned back to the duo. "I'm coming back for you..."

"I'll be waiting." Bowser growled. Luigi watched as Peach summoned great white wings that carried he and her away.

Bowser stomped over to Luigi and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but was shrugged off.

"Just...don't." Luigi muttered before shooting off into the sky. Bowser just sighed and began to make the trek back home.


	7. Chapter 7

After soaring through the skies for a few hours to clear his head, Luigi returned home and made his way through the castle. He walked as though he weren't really aiming for any destination, just admiring the art on the walls. He ambled along until he came upon a room; a very familiar room. He quietly opened the door and peeked his head inside. He tiptoed over crib in the center of the room and looked down into it. Surprisingly, the occupant was wide awake, silently wriggling around, eyes dancing around watching the world around him.

"Hey there, little bambino! You should be asleep by now." He softly said, picking the child up. He then silently held the young monarch in his arms and took in his features. He had crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight shining through the window. His rounded cheeks were so smooth. He had more hair on his head than he had at birth and it was just as fiery as his father's.

"This is a crazy world you've gotten yourself mixed up in, little guy. Everyone's insane...myself included. I just hope that we can provide some sort of happiness for you. I may not agree with how you got here, but I'm glad you are. You may be just what your Papa needs..." He placed a soft kiss on his godson's forehead and the child snuggled closer to him in response. He stayed that way until he drifted off to sleep.

Just then, footsteps began to ring out in the hallway. Luigi carefully put the child back to bed and went out into the hall. He stepped out and his eyes met the bright green ones of his friend. Bowser opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced but a gesture Luigi made. Luigi led him away from the room and they went to the nearest balcony. It was a clear, starry night and a soft breeze was making the grass rustle ever so softly

"Luigi, I..."

"Everything's so messed up. I want to be able to help, because you ALL need help, but I don't know what to do or what to say to fix this...any of this."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about B.J., I just..."

"I'm not upset about you keeping it from me! I'm upset that you did it in the first place! Taking someone's DNA and creating a child in the hopes of that person falling in love with you is a very bad and very crazy idea, Bowser. How could you have possibly thought that was going to work?"

"That wasn't my plan...at least not at first. It's lonely being a king, y'know? Everyone expects so much from you and put you on so high a pedestal, you never get to be treated like an equal. My family wasn't the 'happy, always get along' type. I think in the year before my father died I had two conversations with him. I wanted...I wanted a chance to be better than him and to have someone to laugh with, teach things to, someone I could just be me around. I only used Peach's DNA because I had her captured at the time."

"Even so..."

"I get it! It's wrong and creepy and everything else, but he's here now, Luigi. He's here and I don't regret my decision for anything in the world. I've got someone to devote myself to...all of myself. Not just as a king, but as a father, a mentor, and everything else."

Luigi just sighed. "Ok, I understand. I love the little guy too. My concern is this unhealthy obsession you have with Peach. What is it about her that you like so much?"

"We were both pretty young when we found out that we were to married off to each other. Before that I'd never met a human, so of course I was against it. I remember having such a temper tantrum and Ray trying to calm me down. Then I saw her and it was like everything around me faded to black. Our eyes met and...I couldn't even think right. But she took one look at me and cried about how she didn't want to be married to a monster. She was the first person to ever make me hate what I am. I wanted to prove her wrong...I'd make her see I'm not a monster, that I can be a charming prince..."

"Hasn't happened yet, has it?"

"No, but you came around, so it's not impossible."

"Different circumstances entirely. All humans aren't the same, no matter how hard we try to be."

Luigi turned and looked up at the moon. "Your son needs you to be a stable and well-adjusted person, or at least try to be. You can't bring him into the middle of all of this, it's not fair to him. You need to get past this, Bowser. For your family's sake if not your own. That's what you signed up for by becoming a parent."

Bowser sighed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "You're right...have you ever thought of having kids?"

"Me? Nah, I'm too...I wouldn't do it right."

"How do you know?"

"I don't have any experience with parents...good or bad. Mario and I were found on an island of Yoshi as babies, we basically raised ourselves. We looked out for each other...well, he looked out for me. He was always so much better at everything, and I was always amazed by it. He was everything I wanted to be. But that's all in the past. I'm just learning how to stand on my own two feet, having a kid...wouldn't be ideal."

"But you're so great with B.J..."

"Because he's not my kid. I get to spoil him and play with him and teach him stuff, but ultimately, he's your son."

"What about falling in love? Don't you see that happening for you?"

"As of right now...not a chance. From what I've seen it makes you do some pretty dumb things."

Bowser once again hung his head.

"Look, I want you to have your happy ending almost as much as you do. You just need to realize that that ending won't include Peach. Just like mine may not include Mario. But..."

He walked over and placed an arm on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you're included in mine."

"Heh, you're one strange human."

"Why, thank you!" he chuckled, punching Bowser in the arm. "Come on, let's get some sparring in. I think we both have some frustrations to vent."

* * *

Luigi found himself waking up sometime the next afternoon and after a quick stretch and shower, he headed down to the dining hall. As he made his way, he saw everything decorated in a way he'd never seen before. The torches that lined the halls were lit instead of using the electricity. There were special symbols under each torch and a large orange and red bow. He found this was true all over the castle. Once he made it to the dining hall, he spotted Bowser feeding his son (with less difficulty than last time).

"Finally awake? I didn't beat you up that bad, did I?" Bowser smirked as he took notice of his human companion.

"In your dreams you might have." He chuckled. "What's with all of the decorations?"

"It's for the Blaze Festival...aaaand you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Uh, no..."

"Keep forgetting you haven't been here that long. The Blaze Festival is our annual celebration of fire."

"You guys celebrate fire?"

"Not in the burn down villages sort of way." Bowser said, seeing that look in Luigi's eye.

"We are fire demons by nature, at least in this World. We celebrate the flame and pay respect to it. From the magma that powers our cities through geothermal electricity, to the fire that we breathe; fire sustains us. As a fire user, I thought you'd be more aware of that."

"It's different for us...Mario and I are the only humans who can control fire, and even then we have to eat a certain plant to do so."

"No you don't..."

"Yes, we do! There's a magic plant that grows throughout your kingdom actually that we use. Even turns our clothes white."

"But you've been using fire this whole time without it..." Bowser replied. genuinely confused.

"But that's because of the gauntlets...right?"

"The gauntlets were designed to enhance powers that were already there. If you weren't a fire user, they wouldn't have any effect on you."

"But Mario can't..."

"You're not Mario. Interesting...I wonder what else you can do."

"Hey now! I'm not an experiment, so don't get too excited."

"Not even one or...ten little experiments?"

"No!"

"You're no fun." Bowser gruffed and turned back to his son. "Isn't that right? Uncle Weege is no fun!"

Luigi just shook his head. "So anyway, tell me more about this Festival. I didn't even know you guys had holidays."

"Oh yeah, we've got tons. The Blaze Festival is more of a World 8 holiday, we have the largest concentration of fire users, but there's also the Splash, Blizzard, Zephyr, Terra, Forest, and Steel Festivals, which happen through out the year. We also celebrate my grandfather's, my father's, mine, and now this little guy's birthdays. Pretty standard really."

"Yeah, in the Mushroom Kingdom there's, of course, a holiday celebrating Peach and there's one for Mario, but other than that...there aren't any set holidays. But they never really need an excuse to party."

"There's a holiday for Mario?"

"Yeah. Mario Day. Everyone dresses up like him and there's always a ceremony with a banquet and everything. It's loads of fun."

"...so Luigi Day is when?"

Luigi burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's funny. My history should tell you that there's no such thing."

"But you're twins...you share a birthday!"

"Oh Mario Day isn't our birthday, it's just a day they chose. We don't know when our birthday is."

"Ah..." Bowser faltered.

"It's all right. I've never had a problem partying. Sounds like I'll be doing a lot more of it now." he sighed. "So what all does this Blaze Festival entail?"

"Oh...uh, well..." Bowser began to explain the customs and traditions of the Koopa Empire to a very willing student.

* * *

The streets were bustling with people in traditional garb taking in attractions like fire dancing or street vendors selling customary dishes. Koopatropolis was aglow and the festive nature only increased once it was discovered that the Emperor and his entourage were making their rounds.

"This is great!" Luigi said, having a bite of a grilled sausage with a special chili sauce.

"You know you've been here for almost a year now, why didn't you think to ask about any of this stuff sooner?" Bowser asked as they made their way through the crowd that seemed to part just for them.

"I've never been a big 'ask questions' kind of guy. Hence, most of my life up until now..." he chuckled. "I've been all throughout the Empire with Mario, but we never really stopped and became tourists." He took another bite and continued.

"So, the number system, is that something you actually use or does each place have a name?"

"My empire is broken up into eight continents. There's World 1: the Grasslands, World 2: Desertia, World 3: the Aqua Isles, World 4: The Eternal Forests, World 5: Zephyr Towers, World 6: Glacia, World 7: Alloy Acres, and World 8: Vulcanus. From there, each world is divided into cities, counties, etc. Koopatropolis is the capital of Vulcanus."

"Those sound better than World such and such, why do you number them?"

"My empire is vast and has many sub-levels, even though I only deal with matters that can't be solved by the local government, it still is a lot to go through. After a while I just did it for ease's sake, because the paperwork became so monotonous."

Luigi chuckled. "So each world has their own customs and traditions like the Blaze Festival?"

"Of course! The citizens of my empire are varied and have adopted their own cultures and histories while still respecting the overarching customs."

"I never really thought everything was so...complex here. Then again, I suppose I wouldn't have believed there was beauty here...not unless I was told to think otherwise."

"Well, that's the old you. Stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone here loves you! Right, people?!" he shouted and a sea of citizens all whooped and cheered for the Royal Knight. The applause and cheering and positivity was for him, just for him.

"Well, I love you all too!"

"You're one of us! Don't you forget it." Bowser winked. They continued through the city taking in the sights that could only be seen on such an auspicious occasion.


	8. Chapter 8

_6 months later..._

"I think it's time we took a vacation," Bowser declared one morning.

"What brought this on?" Luigi asked, slicing up some fruit for his psuedo-nephew.

"Well, B.J.'s one now. He's walking and can say our names...he's growing up so fast. I don't want all of his life to be just going from castle to castle while I'm on business. Besides, I think I deserve a nice break." he replied, remembering his most recent triumph of delegating peace between the people of the Aqua Isles and Desertia. The peace talks were long and boring and each side was represented by long-winded old people with nothing better to do than complain, but he'd somehow managed to get them to see eye to eye.

"All right, but where would we..." Luigi started, but a huge explosion threw off all conversation.

"What the? Ray!" Bowser called and within seconds, his page had arrived. _'Really need to figure out how he does that.'_ He thought before getting back to the matter at hand. "Take B.J. and enter the safe room. You are not to come out until either or Luigi or I come get you, understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied, taking the now frightened and crying child in his arms. Once they were gone, Luigi summoned his uniform and cloak and the pair made their way outside. What they saw wasn't what they were expecting.

Lined up in meticulous rows were Toadstools, each carrying some sort of weapon. Bringing up the rear was an enlarged Mario, who given his white clothing, had fire power and was ready to use it.

"Good morning, boys," Peach called as she floated from the sky with her umbrella. "We didn't catch you at a bad time, did we?"

"What are you doing here? I should have been alerted to your impending arrival. Vulcanus is miles away from your borders."

Peach just held up what looked to be a train whistle. "We decided to take a shortcut, just to see you. We're ending this...today."

"You're pretty confident, Peach. You realize you are hereby inciting a full-on war with this act." Luigi called out.

"This is your last chance, Luigi. Come back to where you belong. You have to see that this is for the best. Bowser and his kind, they aren't to be trusted!"

"I don't need to be saved...not any more."

"So be it." he sadly replied.

"Toadstools! ATTACK!" Mario bellowed and the massive army stormed the Palace.

Bowser tightly clasped his hands and brought them crashing through the ground. The ground violently shook and flames shot from the cracks in the earth forming a wall of fire, repelling a good number of the enemy. Meanwhile, Luigi took to the sky and concentrated his attacks on to his enlarged brother. Mario began to lob enormous balls of fire at his brother, but each was easily dodged. Luigi was returning fire, but given Mario's size, little damage was being done.

Bowser's Palace guards poured out of the castle in response to the commotion and a full-scale battle was underway. The carnage was horrible. Each side suffered heavy losses and so much blood was being spilled. Bowser took stock of the battlefield before him, and the true gravity of the situation dawned upon him. He fought tooth and nail to keep the enemy from gaining access to the castle and Peach seemed to have clued into that. She ordered all available troops to storm the castle. What the Toadstools lacked in fighting prowess, they more than made up for in numbers. Bowser was being overrun. He didn't know how much longer he could hold them off. Suddenly, another huge explosion rang out. Giant hunks of rock began to scatter over the combatants. Peach's army had managed to destroy one of the spires of the castle.

"NO!. B.J.!" Bowser and Luigi simultaneously thought and abandoned their tasks to fortify their defenses on the destroyed area. Luigi summoned a huge blast of electricity that stunned a good portion of the troops while Bowser started hurling the giant bits of rubble at them.

Mario seized his opportunity and began to furiously punch at the palace walls.

"STOP IT!" Luigi yelled, but his brother continued. "I SAID...STOP IT!" He frantically shouted. Suddenly, a weird energy began to erupt from him. It cast an odd illusion over a large portion of the battle. All colors were inverted and everyone's movements seemed to grind to a halt; everyone except Luigi, who had full range of motion. Unsure of what was going on, but seeing this as a stroke of luck, he began to take each warrior on in hand to hand combat. They were moving far too sluggishly to defend themselves and were easily knocked soaring away from the battle. Just as he was making his way to his brother the force began to fade and time returned to normal. Everyone stood dazed and confused for a moment and watched as Luigi was now going at it with his brother head to head. Summoning all of his might, Luigi launched himself directly into Mario's gut, effectively not only knocking the wind out of him, but the GrowShroom as well. He shrank back to normal size and landed on his back. Luigi rushed forward and picked Mario up by the throat. Mario tried to pry his brother's hands from his windpipe but was having no luck.

"Is this what you wanted?" Luigi yelled holding Mario up and making him look at the battle raging behind them. "Destruction of an empire, taking the lives of innocents, is THIS what you wanted?"

Mario continued to struggle, but Luigi just gripped tighter.

"All this to become the King of a nation gained through war, bloodthirsty revenge, and betrayal. You remember the stories you told me about Bowser? About how he was a terrible king who made his subjects suffer day in and day out...HOW ARE YOU ANY DIFFERENT?! Do you honestly think this is better?"

He then threw his brother on the ground.

"When we were growing up, you'd protect me from anything and everything. Made sure I never had to deal with the monsters like the one you met on your travels."

_'...leave my brother ALONE!' a teenage Mario screamed at the bullies, Wario and Waluigi. He'd just happened to catch them ganging up on his brother and Luigi was too scared to defend himself. _

_He chased them off with a few good punches and kicks and watched as they ran home crying. He crouched down to meet his brother eye to eye. _

_'They're gone now. I've got you, bro. No matter what happens or who it is, I've got you.' He wiped a tear from Luigi's eye and helped him up off the ground. He placed his hat back on his head and nudged his shoulder. 'Come on, Peach is expecting us for dinner. If you want you can have my dessert.' he winked. 'Race ya!'_

"You've become the monster..." Luigi then dropped to his knees and tightly hugged his brother.

"...so I'm going to protect you from yourself. This isn't who you are, Mario. You're still a hero deep down...my hero."

Mario's eyes widened in shock then quickly filled with tears. He began to hug back and he held on as if he didn't have anything else to hold on to. In that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just him and his brother.

* * *

Bowser was losing heart and consciousness. He couldn't risk this battle going on for any longer. He didn't see Luigi anymore, he assumed he was in danger. His faithful servant, Ray was in danger...his son was in danger. He had to end this and he had to do it now.

"STOP!" He yelled to the heavens. As he did lightning struck signaling the rain that soon followed. "PEACH! Stop this! My people don't deserve this! They've done nothing to you!"

"Done nothing to me?! It's your kind that murdered my parents!"

"...which was in retaliation for you parents killing my grandfather and taking what wasn't yours! You insist upon playing the victim as though you're the only one!"

"No, you don't get to..."

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO! You're beautiful, you're adored, you haven't known what it was to go without or even what it is to fight your own battles! Yet, you moan and cry about how WE have wronged you! Did you forget that my father SPARED YOUR LIFE. Do you know what that is? Because it was never his intention to see your parents killed!"

"W-wha..."

"My father was the leader of the insurgency group against your parents, but despite them killing his father, refused to do the same to them. My father was a prideful and stubborn fool who believed that one misdeed doesn't deserve another. He couldn't stop the others in time to stop them, but he protected you from their wrath."

"You're lying! That can't be true."

_'Son, you'll be meeting your fiancée today, are you excited?"_

_'Papa, I don't want to marry some smelly old girl! Especially a human! I've heard the stories about how they killed Grandfather.'_

_'Yes, but you can't judge one by the acts of others, my son. To do so is not the way of a great ruler.' he chided, ruffling his son's hair. _

_'But, Papa...' Bowser groaned. _

_'Just talk to her, you may have a few things in common and learn to like each other. If you two got along, it would be the start of a new era of peace.'_

_'Yes, sir.' he pouted. _

_'That's my little Prince.'_

"It's because of 'monsters like me' that you're not only alive, but have managed to enjoy the quality of life you've enjoyed up until now! But you just can't let go of a past that you were never a part of!"

"Oh don't play innocent. You've been trying to take over my kingdom for as long as I can remember!"

"No...my goal has always been you. I couldn't care less about your people. They, like you, are a soft, spoiled bunch who lack any real use to me. All I wanted was your love, but a good friend of mine helped me realize that what I want may not be what I need."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...that I, Emperor Bowser Regnis Koopa II, Sovereign Ruler of the Koopa Empire, hereby promise to never set foot in your kingdom whatsoever. There will be no more kidnappings, no more attacks, or anything of the sort. In return, you must promise the same. We shall never interfere with the other's affairs again."

Peach, for her part, looked stunned. She hadn't counted on that at all. She expected a fight to the death, namely his, and to come out a victor. She then became pensive. Bowser's revelations about their shared past were causing much confusion in the heart of the blonde princess. She looked around, she saw the blood and pain her quest had caused, and for the fist time, she actually began to care.

"Let's stop this, Princess." Mario called out. He was being led over on his brother's shoulder. "It's time to let it go."

"I-I..." she stammered. "I, Princess Peach, reigning monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom, will agree to your arrangement. For the sake of my people, which I've been neglecting for far too long. I will never forgive your people for what they've done, but that is my cross to bear and mine alone. As soon as we're able we'll gather our remaining soldiers." She then sternly turned and walked away.

"Come, Mario." she called out.

"Yeah, ok." he replied. "Let's go, Luigi."

"I-I'm not going. My home is here, Mario."

"But you can't stay! What about me!"

"You don't need me, Mario. You've never needed me...but these people...they need me. I finally have people to protect. I need to be here. Besides, it's not like we were going to be joined at the hip forever! You and Peach'll get married and start having kids and running the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario sadly looked at his brother.

"So this is goodbye, huh?"

"For now..."

"My little brother's a big man now...if I'm honest I never thought I'd see the day." He pressed their foreheads together. "Just so you know, I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

"Thanks..." Luigi whispered. With one final fistbump, Mario limped after the Princess and they and some of the less injured foot soldiers were whisked away by a large gust of wind, summoned by Peach's flute.

Luigi ran over to Bowser and the checked each other's wounds. "You all right?" Luigi asked, clearly not asking about the wounds anymore.

"Y'know, I think I just might be...You?"

"Yeah, I'm surprisingly all right. Let's go check on the little one and get started on planning that vacation. I'd say we've earned it."

Bowser laughed as the two hobbled their way into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

_10 years later..._

"Uncle Weege! You got a letter!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he ran into his godfather's bedroom.

Luigi took the envelope from the young Koopa who was almost as tall as him now. "Thank you, Bambino. It's your turn to choose dinner tonight, so go tell the chefs what you want, and please pick at least ONE vegetable please."

"Yes, sir." he pouted. He had his hair ruffled soon after and that seemed to lift his spirits as he took off running towards the kitchen.

Luigi opened the envelope that only had his name on the front, but he knew exactly who it was from. Once he got the necessary information, he alerted everyone that he'd be going out for a bit. Bowser just waved him off from his stack of paperwork. B.J. waved goodbye from behind his easel. He was always painting pictures of his Daddy and Uncle Weege, as he was so-called.

He summoned his cloak and flew off towards the destination.

He arrived at a little beach shack of the coast of Luigistan one of the newly named cities of the Aqua Isles. He looked around until he found the person who'd requested his presence. He was dressed in a long white coat and had what looked to be a mirror on his head, but it was still the same old Mario.

"Hey! What's with the get-up?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, little bro," he said wrapping his brother in a hug. "You're looking are Dr. Mario, King Consort of Mushroom Kingdom."

"You became a doctor?!"

"Yeah, I did a lot of hurting in the past, so I figured it was about time for me to do some healing."

"That's awesome! How are Peach and the kids?"

"Luciano is as much of a handful as I was as a kid, and I'm a little worried about Marcia's tendency to boss others around, but they're great. Missing you, that's for sure. You should try to come by more 've got some holiday time coming up, right? Isn't Luigi Day coming up?"

"It's technically the Day of the Knight, but yes that is soon. I'll see what I can do."

"How's life over there? We only hear from you on special occasions."

"Well, B.J.'s a painter now. Paints walls, people, trees...everything but paper. Bowser's annexed a neighboring country and made it a commonwealth, so he's been up to his horns in delegations and official business of that sort. I help where I can, but being a Royal Advisor is tough. I don't know how Ray did it for so long. He retired at just the right time."

"What about your love life? I'd like to be able to have a sister-in-law one day...or brother-in-law. I don't judge."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Well, I have been seeing this girl, her name's Daisy..."

"Oooh, do tell!"

"Well, she's about..."

Their conversation was drowned out to all around them by the waves lapping on the shore and the laughter that the two brothers shared as they tried to make up for lost time.

THE END

AN: I would like to thank each and everyone of you who read/reviewed my story. It was truly an an experience writing it as it hit upon some subjects that I'm facing and I feel others can relate to. I've always like Luigi, but felt that he was constantly be overshadowed by his brother, so I wanted to give him a chance to come out of that and become something greater, something that's just him. I also really like Bowser. I've always had the idea that Bowser wasn't an extreme evil just a bit misunderstood and perhaps a little mental. He's usually played as a dumb oaf with no real intellect, but I like a smart Bowser better. One who knows how to effectively run an entire empire, but still struggles with things we all suffer from from time to time.

The moral to the story if there is such a thing anymore is two-fold. One, don't let anyone, ANYONE, make you feel like you aren't or can't be great, that you can't do anything without them, that you're just second best. Also, don't let the appearance of others be your judging point. We are more than our outsides. Try to find the good in as many people as you can.

Once again, I appreciate you all! Until next time!


End file.
